Resident Evil: Dawn
by TheDamnCat
Summary: A mysterious organization known as Prime begins to target a number of cities in the US, leaving a number of people including S.O.A.R. agent Regina and college student Jessica Clay fighting for their lives to escape and discover Prime's true objective.
1. File 0: Operation Trojan Horse

_This is a Resident Evil/Dino Crisis Fan Fiction._

 _As such I do not own the rights to any of the non-original characters or settings from either franchise._

 _Boo-Hoo q.q_

 _Scene 0: Operation Trojan Horse_

A lone figure strode quickly down a whitewash hall, all but squinting through his glasses to see down the past the blaring lights. The building was eerily silent, but from the look of the memo things were about to get...livelier.

 _Meeting, top scientists and executives_ was all it had said.

 _They never call a meeting like this,_ the mousy-looking man thought worriedly, making a half-hearted attempt to straighten his disheveled suit. He tripped over his own feet in a worried blunder, spilling the hot coffee he had been carrying over his forearm.

" _Fucking shit!_ "

The man continued to curse under his breath as he was joined by another, taller figure. He glanced at the man, recognizing his wiry body and the stern look on his clean-shaven face.

"Dr. Bernard, do you have any idea what's going on?" He asked quickly, falling into stride with the wiry man.

"You haven't heard the rumors, Joffrey?" Bernard asked.

"I haven't heard a damn word. Not one." Joffrey Mitchells replied, scowling. He was a higher executive, certainly more important to the Organization than _Bernard_. Why wouldn't _he_ have been informed? "Care to fill me in?"

"According to what I've heard, it appears there's been a _leak_."

" _Shit_." Joffrey cursed. "Where?"

"It's in the city, Jof." Bernard replied. "Only a few cases now, but you and I both know how quickly that will change."

Joffrey's eyes widened. "In the city? How're we gonna cover this up!?"

There was a silence as they reached the door to the conference room. Dr. Bernard turned to Joffrey before he shook his head.

"Who said that we wanted to." Bernard said nervously as he turned away, heading into the room. Joffrey stood for a few moments, blinking.

 _This means…that we deliberately released the virus on an unsuspecting populace…_

There were only a few reasons that they would release a virus into a city like that, and none of them were good.

Slowly, Joffrey took a deep breath, then entered the room. There were several his colleagues seated around the table, but he couldn't really place names at the moment, nor did he care. What they were doing- it had to be the early stages of a cover up gone wrong, or a routine test. If they had decided to up their time table, then…

"There you are." A muffled voice broke through his thoughts, dragging him back to the present. It was only then that he noticed the C.E.O.'s seat was empty. The voice came from a man behind the chair, muscular and slightly above average height. He was covered from head to toe in black clothing and combat armor. Joffrey almost asked who it was, before realizing that the red-lensed gas mask over the man's face gave it away.

"Mr. Dea- I mean, Agent Hunk!" Joffrey cursed himself for his slip of the tongue, having called the Organization's best agent by his joke nickname spoken behind his back.

 _Mr. Death_ had earned his nickname for being one of their most ruthless agents, so much so that he was often the only survivor of the missions. He had been the sole survivor of the group sent to retrieve the G-Virus from Dr. Birkin during the Raccoon City incident.

"Sit down." Agent Hunk said coldly, gesturing toward an empty seat near the center of the table.

Joffrey paused. "But where is Mr-."

"Our employer sends his apologies, but he was unable to attend this meeting." Hunk replied, the masked face gazing emotionlessly at the mousy man's shaking form. "He has other matters to attend to, such as our operation in Barren City and a sudden opportunity concerning the situation with the Borginian Republic-."

"The Borginian Republic?" One of the executives at the table called. "I thought that conflict had been resolved."

"It had." Agent Hunk replied. "But there have been some interesting developments as of late. That's not what we're here for though. If you want to know more, take it up with communications."

The room was silent as Joffrey nodded, walking across to take his seat at the table. Joffrey took a moment to gaze around at his associates. Every one of them, regardless of sex or ethnicity, sat grave faced. They all knew that just one mistake could lead to the loss of everything. Their whole lives gone in an instant if even one of them were discovered.

"You may have heard that the Virus has been leaked into the civilian population." Hunk said coldly. "This is because Operation Trojan Horse has been put into effect."

Those at the table glanced around, wide eyed as they watched the color drained from each other's faces.

 _Those sons a bitches did it!_ Joffrey thought. _They pushed up the time table! Damn them!_

His hand clenched into fists. He had been meant to move his wife out over the weekend, over a month before they were due to begin. By now, it was almost certainly too late.

 _How dare they…_

"A blockade is being set up around Barren City as we speak, all those within the city are now lost to the cause."

Joffrey shook his head. He wouldn't give up on her, but he knew violence wouldn't be the answer. If he were to show any disagreement here, he would be killed for sure. Gravely, he nodded with the rest of them – some more enthusiastic than others.

It was then that the burning red lenses of Agent Hunk's facemask turned onto him. It left Joffrey confused and unnerved, feeling as if those wide red saucers were boring into him, gazing straight through his façade.

"Mr. Joffrey Mitchells, I want you to oversee the eradication of the city."

"You want _him_ to do it!?" One of other executives. "His wife is in the city, even now!"

"I trust that Mr. Mitchells will be _objective_." Agent Hunk growled. "Or at the very least to realize the consequences of _insubordination._ Now, are there any more _complaints?_ "

When there was no answer, he nodded. "Good, then Prepare for the Omega subjects."

"B-But how will they be retrieved?" Joffrey asked, a tiny glimmer of hope that he could still save his wife.

"I will retrieve them. Personally."


	2. File 1: A Product of Umbrella

_As per the use, I don't own the main characters from the original stories. Like say Rebecca Chambers or Albert Wesker. Nor do I own the stories, because you could bet that if I did we'd already have a legit cross over game. For now, I suppose I'll have to settle with working on this fanfiction. XD._

Have a fun read, and let me know what you think. Thankya. XD.

* * *

 _Scene 1: A Product of Umbrella_

"The Umbrella Corporation always had too much power."

A girl in her late teens sighed as she stood in front of a room full of students, forcing herself to breathe calmly. She'd always had trouble speaking in front of others, but this was even worse. This was a particularly passionate subject for her – never mind that she was near the end point of her midterm report in an ethics class.

"They were meant to protect people, they _claimed_ to protect them. Instead, they used their power to gain influence in the government, secretly creating illegal viral weapons. They used it to smear the reputation of, or even kill, anyone who got in their way."

The girl took a deep breath and paced across the room, an image flashing in her mind of her grandparents. They'd lived nearby when she was a young child, or so she'd been told. But they had been two of the thousands to perish in the Raccoon City Incident.

"These actions, of course, were taken in complete secrecy – even from many of their own employees. All elicit activities were carried out by a secret branch of the Corporation that called itself "Red Umbrella"."

She smiled. "We know this, of course, because of the hard work and sacrifice of the brave members of S.T.A.R.S. Special Tactics and Rescue Service. S.T.A.R.S. was set up in part by Umbrella themselves, a special organization within the Raccoon City Police Department and other departments across the country, made up of scientists and ex-military citizens. S.T.A.R.S. was meant to handle special situations that the police were unable to. Thus making Umbrella's downfall at their hands quite poetic."

The girl raised the remote in her hand, shifting to the next slide to show a group of people ranging from their early twenties to mid-forties.

"These are the heroes themselves, with the exception of one Albert Wesker, who was a mole in the organization." She commented. "The Corporation's lapdog, per say."

She pointed at the man in question, who sat at the end of the group with a grim face. His blonde hair was almost perfectly slicked back, and he wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. All in all, he looked _too_ emotionless. Almost inhuman.

"S.T.A.R.S. stumbled upon one of Umbrella's secret laboratories gone wrong, and was forced to fight for survival. Then their whistleblowing was considered by most of the public as preposterous. That is, until the living dead engulfed the nearby city and it was destroyed by the very corporation that had given it life."

The teacher, a slight Asian woman named Tomako Maki, nodded. "Very good. Are there any questions for Miss Clay?"

A few hands raised, but one of the students spoke up without being called.

"Was there a point to any of this? I mean, Umbrella's long gone, and we've been almost a year without any sort of BioTerrorist attack."

"The point," Miss Clay replied harshly, "is that there is _always_ someone who will try to use this kind of force to get what they want. There will _always_ be people who resort to BioOrganic weapons. We need to be able to recognize who they are."

She sighed smiling as she began to list her personal heroes.

"We need more people like Jill Valentine and Leon Kennedy. Chris and Claire Redfield. Rebecca Chambers and Barry Burton. We need people who are willing to stand against the behemoth, and strike it back down."

The girl who'd given the report, Miss Clay, sighed as she leaned back against a tree in the yard outside her ethics classroom. She was pretty used to being ignored. What people didn't understand – or didn't _want_ to understand – was that the BioOrganic weapons weren't just going to go away. After the incidents in Edonia and China the year before, Terrorists had become painfully aware of the damage that just a tiny bit of toxin could do, and the devastation that just a single B.O.W. could cause. The B.S.A.A. were still sweeping the areas around Lanshiang almost a year later to make _damn_ sure there was no C-Virus left to infect the surrounding environment.

It was only a matter of time, and just because it wasn't happening in front of you, didn't mean you could just push it aside and pretend it didn't exist.

"Excellent presentation today, Miss Clay." Her teacher said, stopping as she walked past. "You can expect and A, very well done."

"Thank you, Ms. Maki." Jessica Clay replied, nodding. "I'll see you on Thursday."

"Yes, have a nice day." Ms. Maki said with a smile before heading toward the employee parking lot.

Jessica nodded to herself, laying back on the grass and gazing up into the sky. It was a lifelong dream of hers to join the B.S.A.A., or "BioTerrorism Assessment Alliance". The very organization created by two of her childhood heroes, Chris Redfield and his longtime partner Jill Valentine.

She'd studied hard, cultivating her natural skills with chemistry and biology – skills that came straight from her parent's gene pools. She even went so far as to talk her elder brother Matthew into giving her some basic firearms training so she would be better equipped to handle B.O.W.'s in the field. She was closer than ever now, supposed to meet someone from the B.S.A.A. later that afternoon. Her grades had impressed someone up top, apparently.

Smiling, she fingered a small golden locket on a chain around her neck, flipping it open to see the faces of the smiling grandparents she could barely remember before slipping it back under her shirt.

 _Where did the years go…?_ Rebecca Chambers wondered with a whimsical smile at herself in the mirror as she leaned back in the passenger seat of a small rental. Driving the little car was B.S.A.A. officer Gavin Brandt of the North American branch.

Rebecca shook her head, toying with her short, light brown hair that just barely reached her ears. She wasn't over the hill yet, but in her mid-thirties she was beginning to understand her parent's complaints over the years. She smiled, shaking her head as Gavin turned toward her. "Dr. Chambers, I'm rather surprised that you decided to come personally to see this girl. What exactly is your interest in her?"

 _I'll finally have someone to talk to in the lab,_ Rebecca thought, biting back the retort that had risen from long nights studying diseases in a lab of stuffy old men who barely took her seriously. Even in the higher ups, sometimes she felt that it was only Chris and Jill's sway, her friendship with them, that people ever listened to her. Having someone new around, someone right out of college – a familiar background to the former S.T.A.R.S. member - would be a breath of fresh air that she _desperately_ needed.

That wasn't the only reason though. The girl's letter, the essay she sent – it had impressed her. And when she'd shown it to Chris, he had been impressed too. Jill, of course, was not so impressed – worried that someone so young and opinionated could endanger herself and others, but the passion had drawn Rebecca in. This was a girl who had studied BioTerrorism intimately, and wanted to take a stand.

"What, afraid we'll start to outnumber you in the North American branch?" Rebecca teased lightly.

Gavin laughed. "Now let's not go turning this into a battle of the sexes. I don't pick fights I can't win."

Rebecca nodded. "Just wanted a change of pace is all."

"Well, if that's what you want, looks like it's coming right up." Gavin said, suddenly scowling.

Rebecca looked at the straight road ahead and frowned in turn. A makeshift roadblock had been set up in front of one of the bridges – Barren City was built on an island near the shore, only accessible through bridge or boat. A glance at the other two bridges into the city showed that they too had been blocked.

Gavin rolled down his window as a man in a black suit approached the car. He flashed his badge, with an agreeable – yet obviously irritated – smile. "Gavin Brandt, B.S.A.A.. What exactly is going on here, Mr.-."

"Barren City has been placed under quarantine by the U.S. Government, no one is allowed in or out of the city." The man said stiffly. "You need to turn your car around now."

"But-."

"If you continue to refuse," The man said, "you will both be arrested."

Gavin scowled and nodded, rolling up the window as he started to turn the car. "The B.S.A.A. needs to hear about this."

Rebecca nodded grimly. "I'll call it in. Pull into the trees when we're out of sight, so we can keep an eye on the city."

 _This whole situation is rotten,_ she thought, gazing across the channel and into the empty streets.


	3. File 2: Sickness

_Still don't own the stories, or original characters. Believe me, I'll be the first to let ya'll know if I ever do! (Hey, I can have dreams)._ _Regina comes from Dino Crisis (Finally coming in to play a bit). This is the last part I have done for now, though I intend to continue working on it - can't promise a timely fashion. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 _Scene 2: Sickness_

"Let me out of this cell." The woman's voice was cold, angry as she gripped the bars in front of her.

The red-haired woman shook the bars, before turning and pacing – full of apprehension and unable to sit. She sighed, noticing the guards stare that started at her bright red hair and followed it to where the bowl cut stopped at her shoulders, then following her shoulder blades down to her…

She paused, putting a hand to her hip as she glared at the guard. "Don't I get a phone call?"

The man shrugged dismissively. "Not according to the boss."

Snorting with amusement, the red-haired girl dropped back against the wall and slid down, remarking snidely, "So who do you think paid his fat ass off?"

"What are you talking about?" The officer asked, finally taking his attention to her face.

"You deaf? You were standing right there!"

He chuckled. "Right, your name is Regina, and you work for the government. That's a new one, I'll admit."

Regina stood angrily. "Check my badge! I'm a member of the Special Operations And Reconnaissance, returning from a _special mission-!_ "

"In the middle of Barren City." The guard interrupted. "With half an armory strapped to your back."

Regina ignored him. "-I ran into some black suited men who attempted to steal _highly classified research_ that I was transporting."

The man groaned. "Even if I wanted to check, they'd turn me away."

Scowling, Regina snapped, " _who?_ "

"They called themselves "Prime", said they were "reviewing the evidence". Boss said everything was in order, so I let it go."

Regina rolled her eyes, turning away. "Great, fantastic. Then they already have it."

"Have _what?_ " The officer asked. "What could you _possibly_ have that was so important, even if your story is true?"

She smiled grimly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

An aging, gray-haired woman in a lab coat hurried to the side of her patient in the hospital bed, holding him down as he began to convulse violently.

"We have to restrain him, or he's going to hurt himself!" A male orderly said as he hurried over, helping the doctor to keep the man down. Even the two of them could hardly do it. Arms flailing, the body under them struggled wildly.

"You're right, do it now!" The doctor called to the other orderlies who quickly moved forward, strapping the man down.

"Administer a calming agent, while I see to the others." The doctor said sternly.

"Yes, Dr. Clay."

Dr. Maurissa Clay had worked at Barren city's hospital for years, ever since they moved from Raccoon city, fleeing the disaster that had taken the lives of her husband's parents. Barely escaping with their own. They raised their children in Barren, and to her it seemed anything but – the city long named after the lonely sea-locked piece of land it'd been built on. For all of that time, she'd never in her years as a doctor seen anything like this.

 _Not since the T-Virus. Not since Raccoon city…_ Maurissa thought gravely. She took another glance at the afflicted man as the nurse injected him. Despite what she had said about seeing to the other patients, Maurissa found herself watching tensely.

"It doesn't seem to be having any effect…" The nurse said after a few minutes.

Maurissa frowned, taking one of the orderlies to the side. "Put in a call to the B.S.A.A.," She whispered slowly. "I think we may have a BioWeapon on our hands-."

Just as she finished, the door burst open and the receptionist burst into the room, her eyes wide as she clutched at a ragged hole in her arm.

 _A bite mark…_ Maurissa realized, gasping as she stared at the woman.

"D-Dr." The woman said, in a voice straining to be calm and quick at the same time. "There's a patient who's attacking people in the reception area."

She paused, gulping. "I-I-."

At that moment, the patient strapped to the bed behind them cried out in a primal scream as his eyes glazed over. Maurissa looked over at him in horror as she realized what was happening.

"Put in that call!" She snapped to the orderly, hurrying out the door and down the hall.

 _How long does the infection take to turn you?_ She thought worriedly. _Our patient there had no bite marks. How did he get it?_

She reached the stairs, intending to check on the reception area – the receptionist trailing behind her – but stopped in her tracks as she glanced down to see a large group, shuffling forward in a disturbing gait that she remembered well. Groans filled the stairwell as she stumbled back, turning to the receptionist. "You need to be quarantined, immediately. Somebody, block off this doorway!"

"It's too late!" A doctor called, running from the other end of the hallway. "They're already up the other stairway!"

Maurissa stared in shock as a mass of creatures poured out from the other stairwell and began to enter the patient's rooms.

"Up the stairs!" She cried, turning to run without another thought.

Jessica Clay frowned as she looked up and down the unusually empty streets, shivering slightly. Typically the city was bustling this time of day, but today there were very few people, and sirens blared in the distance. Most of the cars that she _could_ see were headed out of the city at what she would consider a _very_ dangerous speed.

 _Someone's in a hurry._

She paused, turning as a car that she vaguely recognized parked on the other side of the street.

"Brother!" she called, hurrying to the other side.

Jessica's brother Matthew grinned at her as she opened the door and slipped into the passenger seat. The twenty-seven-year-old had cut his beard since the last time she's seen him, though his face had grown some fuzz.

Matthew Clay had never been exactly what Jessica would call a "role-model" per say. He was gruff, flowing with crass language, and said whatever came to his mind – no matter how rude or hurtful it might be. He had skipped college to join the military, something their parents had never quite forgotten or forgiven him for. They had similar feelings about her dream to join the B.S.A.A..

"How's it going Jess?" Matthew asked.

"Just got an A for Ethics." Jessica replied proudly.

"You must've gotten all the good genes, sis." Matthew laughed, pulling into the road- his amusement was interrupted when another car sped down the road past them, almost spinning out as it made a tight turn and disappeared from view. "Damn fool must be late for his yoga class or something. Dumbass. I almost got run off the road by one earlier. Have people always driven like this around here? I don't remember it being so crazy."

"No, you're right. It's been bothering me too." Jessica said grimly. "Can you get me downtown? I have a meeting with a B.S.A.A. agent named Gavin Brandt about joining the B.S.A.A. at the end of the year."

She paused. "And could you step on it too? You know, since your car has no radio."

Matthew shrugged. "Why the hell would I pay for them to fix my radio when I have a CD player!? It's a waste of money!"

Jessica groaned, turning to the road just in time to see a man stumble out in front of them. She screamed "Look out!" just as Matthew twisted the wheel – the truck barely avoiding the man.

"Goddamn idiot!" Matthew spat, trying to pull back out of the oncoming lane as a car barreled toward them. The two vehicles barely clipped each other, enough to send a jolt to the passengers. Though Jessica could clearly hear the metal screech, the other car didn't stop.

"What the hell!" Matthew growled, watching as the other car continued down the road. "Jess, you wanna call the cops?"

She was already on it, but she felt a frown form on her lips as an automatic message played from the other end.

"All the lines are busy, Matt."

" _Shit._ "

Matthew closed his eyes, surprising Jessica as he calmed himself. The was a time when he would've chased the other car down the road in anger. It seemed he'd grown up a little after all.

"Let's get you to that meeting. I got their license number, I'll deal with this later."

"Yeah…thanks."

Matthew grunted, starting the car back up as they headed down the road past the police station.

"You remember how to use a side arm?" He asked.

"…yeah?" Jessica replied curiously.

"Behind you, between the seat and the wall." Matthew said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Jessica frowned. "Matthew, the B.S.A.A. are not going to hurt us."

"It's not _them_ I'm worried about." Matthew replied, pulling into the parking lot. "Let's just get this over with.

Jessica removed the side arm as told, leaving an assault rifle in the box behind the seat. Carefully she checked the clip and readied the weapon – attaching a holster to her hip and clipping the gun inside.

Matthew checked his own sidearm before turning to her. "Parking lot's pretty empty."

Jessica nodded, wondering whether they were justified in bringing weapons. They didn't really know that something was wrong. Of course, they both had permits, but Jessica didn't like carrying a weapon. Not unless she knew she'd need it.

"Let's go."

Matthew got out of the car, headed toward the doors of the building with Jessica following just behind. Inside the triangular building, there was two hallways leading from the door. Between then the receptionist's desk. The receptionist eyed their weapons, before giving them a worried smile.

"We're here to meet with the B.S.A.A." Matthew said.

The woman gave a sigh of relief, nodding. "They haven't shown up yet. You two have any idea what's going on out there today? So many people not showing up for appointments, and it's been so quiet…"

"We almost got run off the road." Jessica said, adding, "3 times. It's the only reason I agreed to carry the guns. I'm worried it'll give the B.S.A.A. the wrong impression of me."

"You'll be fine, I'm sure." The receptionist said kindly. "Left hallway, third room to the right. Room 1-6."

"Thank you, Lydia!" Jessica called, glancing at the girl's name tag before leading her brother down the quiet hall. "Nothing off about her, right?"

Her brother shrugged. "You know all of these people are brainwashed by their companies, right?"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Jessica rolled her eyes, pretending not to be amused.

"C-can I go now…?" Lydia Durnum asked quietly. The receptionist shook, adjusting the small earpiece communicator hidden by her hair. "I mean, by now surely the B.S.A.A. aren't coming anymore-."

The voice on the other end was slow to respond, but after a minute it spoke. "You failed to ascertain why they were meeting."

"I-I…"

"But to be fair, you're just a bystander in this. You may go."

"T-thank you-!" Lydia started, but was interrupted.

"If you tell anyone about this Miss Durnum, you won't live to see another day. Prime is watching."

Lydia nodded slowly, glancing up to the security camera that was focused on her before she took the earpiece out of her ear and ran out the door.

"Good luck out there, Miss Durnum."


End file.
